


Out of the Blue

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, human Jounouchi, merman Kaiba
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 城之内克也捡到了一条人鱼。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 10





	Out of the Blue

01  
天色比平时更暗。  
雨色也很暗，将整座城市都染成灰色。  
手中的雨伞早被吹得不成形状，城之内也就认命地放弃了撑伞，尽力护好了书包顶风往回走。  
在走大道和抄小道之间他几乎没什么犹豫就选择了后者——应该没有哪个小混混会选择在这种天气去小巷子里堵人勒索吧？  
商店的卷帘门全部封死；街上没有行人；乌鸦和流浪猫也不见踪影。  
这个世界上好像除了他就没有别的活物了，他一边挪着步子一边想。  
接着他就被绊倒了。  
他下意识地回头。绊倒他的是……一条鱼尾？  
一条蓝色的，几乎有他整个人那么长的，在雨水冲刷下微微闪着光的鱼尾。  
顺着尾巴向上看，他看到了人类的上半身。人鱼的身上披着一件白色风衣，他猜测风衣之下就是赤裸的躯体。他有着精致的面容，栗色的发丝在雨中显得散乱，此时双眼紧闭，就像是睡着了一样。  
城之内忍不住凑上前去探了探他的鼻息。很微弱，但——活着。  
不是玩偶，不是恶作剧，是真正的人鱼。  
人鱼睁开了眼睛。  
他的眼睛也漂亮极了，像是某种罕见的、奇异的珊瑚，和尾巴一样，是陆地不曾拥有的颜色。  
人鱼开口了：“敢说出去就杀了你。”  
……眼睛很好看嘴却很毒！城之内立刻退开一米远，谨防人鱼伸出爪子或者用别的什么武器将他灭口。  
说完这话之后，人鱼像是用尽了力气一样又阖上了眼睛。城之内这才发现他的鱼尾上布满了大大小小的伤口划痕，雨水已经把血冲刷干净，只剩被浸泡到泛白的肉色破口，丝丝血迹仍然顺着伤口往外渗。他的皮肤看起来很白，也可能是失血过多的缘故。  
城之内忽然站起身，飞快顺着来时的原路跑掉了。

#

海马听到了青年离开时仓促的脚步声。  
对，没错，就是这样。当作自己做了一个梦，或者出现了幻觉，远远跑开。他忍不住嘲讽地笑起来，然后在雨声中逐渐滑入梦境、失去了意识。  
接下来的记忆有些失序和错乱，他分不清哪些是真实发生的，哪些又是幻想：圭平担忧的脸；刚三郎的雪茄；帕伽索斯藏在刘海下的眼睛；血液流尽之后的他自己；一个陌生的、温暖的心跳的声音。

心跳声逐渐放大，又逐渐远离，他睁开双眼，看到了一个傻乎乎的柴犬头。  
是浴帘。抬头就能看到绿色的防水布料上整整齐齐排列着许多个一模一样的柴犬，朝他吐着舌头。  
他环顾四周，确定自己身处一间浴室。在他昏迷的时候有人把他搬到了这里，还为他粗略地处理过了伤口。  
浴室十分狭窄，地板冰冷，不过至少还有一个浴缸。  
他有些费力地挪出了浴室，靠在了沙发上——鱼尾的确不太方便在这里行动。  
外面看来是客厅，同样十分紧凑。  
玄关传来门锁响动的声音。他瞥到了小桌上的折叠水果刀，不动声色地将小刀扫到了尾鳍旁。  
“你醒了？”  
青年放下了手里的购物袋。  
海马没有回答。  
对方甩了甩金发上的水珠，动作让他联想到某种大型犬，然后脱下已经湿透的外套，抱怨着：“跑了好远才找到一家还在营业的便利店！”  
接着他开始扒拉袋子里的东西，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：“也不知道消炎药之类的管不管用。”  
研究了好一会儿，他干脆拎着袋子盘腿坐到了他身边，一样一样把他买到的东西码了出来：棉棒，碘酒，纱布，抗生素膏，口服的消炎药……  
海马终于忍不住开口了：“我不需要纱布。”  
青年停下了手，震惊地看着他：“原来你会讲人话！”  
海马认真地思考了一秒要不要把这个人灭口。  
青年挠了挠头，把自己的手机递到他眼前：“那，既然你能说话。你有什么电话要打吗？或者要我报警吗？”  
“不需要。”  
“为什么？”  
“你觉得警察会相信你捡到了一条人鱼吗？”  
“呃，确实。不过其实我现在也不是很想相信这件事……”  
青年叹了口气，专注地看向他腿边的一大堆药品，似乎是希望等他把目光从它们身上收回他就会消失一样。接着，他看到了从浴室延伸到沙发旁的混着血迹的水渍：“啊啊啊！”  
他跳起来，风风火火地找起了抹布开始处理地板。  
趁着他擦地，海马默默地仔细阅读起了各种药膏的说明，继续处理起了伤口。他不确定这些药对他是否有效，不过聊胜于无，至少他不会被它们杀死。包扎伤口就没有必要了，反正最后他还是要回到水里去的。  
青年擦完了地板，又喊着“饿死了！”冲进了厨房。

擦地板的时候他挽起了裤腿，做饭时又挽起了袖子。此外还有始终裸露在外的脖颈。青年身材不算瘦削，但仍然有太多的弱点。他可以轻而易举地用刀刃割断他的脖子。  
“你看到水果刀了吗？”  
青年从厨房探出头。  
海马停顿了一下，接着用尾鳍把折叠刀扫了过去。  
“谢啦。”  
——他可以轻而易举地杀死他，不过不是现在，他想。

02  
“清水，水温不要超过20度，每四个小时换一次水。”  
城之内抗议：“我又不是开水族馆的！”  
不过最后他还是尽职尽责给浴缸注满了水，还用手试好了水温。

把人鱼从客厅拖回浴室丢进浴缸又费了他不少力气。完成了这个工作之后他抹了一把汗，并且劳累了一整天他觉得有些腰酸背疼，想泡个澡——  
他的目光跟浴缸里的人鱼对上了。  
“怎么？”  
人鱼似乎对他的目光很不爽。  
城之内期待地看着他：“你能不能先出去，让我泡个澡？”  
对方看他的眼神就像在看一只想学游泳的小走鹃，目光里明明白白地写着两个字：不可能，别想了。  
“这明明是我的浴缸？！”  
“现在是我的了。”

03  
第二天一早，城之内打着哈欠拉开了卧室的门。  
同一时间，浴室的门也开了。他抬起头，然后愣住了。  
浴室门里站着一个人。  
一个浑身赤裸的、有着双腿的人类。  
“你、你——”  
他瞠目结舌，一时之间竟不知道该从哪里开始吐槽，最终他决定先讲重点：“你能不能先穿个衣服啊！”

“而且你怎么有腿？！……等等，你能自己走路那我费这么大力气把你搬来搬去是干嘛来了？！”

04  
晚饭是打折便当。  
海马打开眼前的便当盒，眉头一皱。  
城之内问：“怎么了？”  
他顺着海马的目光看去，看到了里面的煎鱼。  
“呃，抱歉抱歉！这个，应该也算是，你同类……？”  
“谁跟这种低等水生动物是同类？”海马说，“我只是觉得这种食物太廉价了。一看就很难吃。”  
“啊是吗！真是抱歉啊超市便当菜式没得选！不吃算了！”

不过后来城之内再也没有买过有鱼类和其他海洋生物水生动物的食物。

05  
吃饭的时候城之内打开电视放起了新闻当作背景音乐。  
“日前深陷股权风波的KC社长海马濑人已经失踪三天……”  
画面上出现了一张清晰度不算很高的海马的照片。  
城之内震惊地看着新闻。  
又回头看着坐在他对面吃饭的海马。  
又回头看着新闻。  
手里的筷子啪哒啪哒两声掉到了桌子上。  
“你是，你是那个——”  
“我是。我没说过吗？”  
“没有！”  
“那你现在知道了。”  
城之内沉默了三秒，然后捡起筷子指着海马：“那水费你自己交！”

06  
海马看着门外的超市小推车。  
想到这可能是城之内把他运回来的交通工具，他的脸色黑了下来。

晚上回到家的城之内在门口徘徊了好久。  
“你知道我放门口的小推车去哪里了吗？”  
海马从浴缸中起身，尾巴甩了城之内一脸水：“扔了。”  
“哦……嗯？等等，你扔哪儿了啊啊啊！我还准备今天去还给杂货铺老板的来着！”

07  
城之内打着哈欠溜进浴室。  
海马正沉在水里，不知道是不是在睡觉。他一进来，人鱼就从水中浮了起来，看向他。  
城之内憋了半天，最后说：“……你先出去。”  
“怎么？”  
“有人看着我会尿不出来的！”  
海马似乎勉强认同了他的说法。哗啦一下，甩了城之内一脸水之后，他从趴在浴缸里的姿势变为了站在浴缸里，鱼尾变成了腿。  
唯一的问题是，他仍然裸着。  
城之内看着这个一丝不挂的家伙毫不介意地走出浴室，绝望地捂住了脸。

08  
人鱼并不需要整天都泡在水里。随着伤一天天好起来，他变成人的样子在屋子里走来走去的时候多了起来。城之内几乎要忘记他的真实身份，只当自己有了一个脾气不太好的室友。  
——除了楼下邻居找上门委婉地抱怨“你家的浴室好像漏水了”的时候。

门被敲开时，城之内还没有意识到接下来的几分钟将会是他这一生最紧张的时刻。  
住他楼下的阿姨，带着水管工，浩浩荡荡地进了他的房门。  
“你的浴室是不是漏水了？”  
城之内干笑了两声，下意识地紧张地看了一眼浴室门：“好、好像是吧。”  
“那正好，让我们来看看！保证两分钟修好。”  
阿姨挽起袖子向他比出一个大拇指，以迅雷不及掩耳之势推开浴室的门。  
没有料到她的行动力如此之强的城之内绝望地捂住脸，从指缝里看过去——出现在浴室里的是人类形态的海马，腰间围着一条浴巾。  
他松了一口气，放下手。  
阿姨和水管工的目光在海马和城之内和地上的衣服水渍之前来来回回好几圈，最后露出一个恍然大悟的暧昧神情。  
阿姨感慨：“现在的年轻人啊……”  
然后她拍了拍城之内的肩：“有活力是好事！不过下次可别再把浴室弄得一团糟了。”  
城之内想大喊：事情不是你们想的那样！  
但直到水管工离开，他也什么都没能说出口。

09  
海马正靠坐在沙发上，一双人类的、修长的双腿随意地搭在沙发上，左腿交叠在右腿之上，占去了整张沙发。城之内忍无可忍地走过去：“喂，你把我的位置也占掉了。”  
海马头也不抬：“你可以坐那边的小板凳。”  
“这是我的沙发！”  
“或者地板。”  
城之内选择无视他的话，走过去把他的腿搬下了沙发，示威一般坐到了沙发另一头。  
海马毫不客气地把腿又放回了沙发上，脚跟抵着城之内的大腿。  
两人无言地对视着，最后又同时回过头去做起了自己的工作。

10  
“你会唱歌吗？”  
城之内问。  
海马十分勉强地从他的笔记本上抬起了头。  
城之内挠了挠头：“不是说人鱼唱歌很好听？还会有出海的水手被蛊惑，之类的传说……”  
“你自己都说了是传说了。”  
海马指出。  
“但你会唱歌吧？”  
“你为什么这么关心我能不能唱歌？你想怎样，组个二重唱乐队去参加选秀节目吗？”  
海马不想理他了，合上笔记本走进浴室重重拉上了门。

11  
“叮铃铃！”  
手机闹钟响起的瞬间城之内从床上蹦了起来。手机告诉他现在是早上五点三十分，他本来还可以再睡至少一个小时。  
这当然不是他自己设定的。  
一想到这里，他立刻睡意全无，怒气冲冲地拎着手机走进了浴室。  
浴缸里的人鱼没有一丝一毫的歉意，见他进来，甩了甩尾巴：“该换水了。”  
“现在才五点半！”  
“你的时间管理能力太糟糕了，如果你五点半起床那么你一天的工作时间能够多出至少一个小时。”  
“这不是你擅自给我设定一个闹钟的理由！”

但反正已经醒了，城之内还是开始给浴缸换起了水。在开始注水之前，他顺便把整个浴缸又擦洗了一遍。  
“好了。”  
把一切打理妥当之后，他一边打着哈欠一边给海马让出浴缸边的空间。  
意外在这时发生——或许是他太困了，或许是积了水的地板，他脚下一滑，摔倒了。  
还拉着他身边的海马，两人一起跌进水中。  
城之内想要起身，但不知何时出现的鱼尾卡在了他的双腿中间，让他无法动弹。  
他没有睁眼。有那么一瞬间他以为自己沉入了深不见底的海水当中，鼻端和嘴角扑满了蓝色的、令人安心的温暖气息。  
错觉并没有延续太久。他很快撑起身子，下意识地看了一眼身遭：普通的、刚刚从水龙头里接的，新鲜干净的清水，水面上飘着几个仿佛在嘲笑他的泡泡，逐个破碎消失。  
“玩够了吗？”  
一个声音说。  
他这才意识到两人现在几乎是紧贴在一起，并且姿势十分尴尬，立刻手忙脚乱地跳出了浴缸。

好吧，至少他现在是真的一点都不困了。

12  
从便利店买回的药膏已经用得快要见底，海马的伤也好了许多。他现在已经不用整天都泡在浴缸里，而是可以在一天中的大部分时间都维持人类的样子了。  
“说起来，到底是谁在追杀你啊？偷猎者？”  
“公司的竞争对手。”  
海马简洁地回答。  
“当社长也这么不容易啊……”  
城之内感叹。

13  
窗外有什么东西一闪而过。  
海马朝外看去，一个有些可疑的人影匆匆离开了拐角。  
玄关传来响动，城之内上完课回来了。  
他一边丢开鞋子一边问海马：“今天怎样？”  
“和往常一样。”  
海马不动声色地回答，收好了手中的笔记本，在心里做好了决定。

14  
这一晚城之内做了一个梦。  
梦里他感到双腿发疼，喉咙发干，空气烧灼他的皮肤。他要活下去，他需要水分。  
在他几乎觉得窒息的时候，一道细碎的光落到了他的身前。他抬起头，看见了一片倒悬于天空的海。  
海水降下，将他淹没，如同亲吻。

第二天醒来的时候，人鱼不见了。

15  
城之内不在家的时候海马做了很多事情：他一直与圭平保持联络，清空了城之内捡到他那天他家附近的监控记录，还查清了想对他下手的人的身份。当然，这也包括翻出了城之内已经被认定修不好的破旧笔记本，奇迹般让它重新启动，并在那之后将它据为己有。  
城之内有时会在出门前给他放《海绵宝宝》。他只要在他回家前再把电视打开他就不会有任何怀疑。  
离开时他谨慎地清除了所有痕迹，还原了一切他的出现带来的改变，假装自己不曾存在过；但他还是带走了城之内的旧笔记本。  
作为纪念品，或者别的什么；海马并没有继续想下去。

他在深夜离开。  
临走之前他绕去了城之内的卧室。他能在无光的深海中视物，也能在深夜的房间中看到睡相糟糕的城之内，并因此不自觉地弯了弯嘴角。  
城之内在梦里翻了个身。他好像做了个噩梦，正发出无意义的呢喃。海马凑近，看着他皱起的眉毛和微张的嘴唇，鬼使神差地俯下身在他额前落下了一个吻。

16  
楼下的阿姨叫住了城之内：“咦，最近怎么不见你的男友？”  
他不是我男友！城之内在心里喊道，嘴上拐了个弯，说：“呃。我们，已经分手了。”  
“这样啊……唉，现在的年轻人，怎么说分手就分手了呢？”

17  
他本来早就习惯一个人吃晚饭了。  
城之内坐在小小的饭桌前，端着饭碗，有些食不知味。电视正在播放新闻，他捡起遥控器正想要换个频道，却被新闻内容吸引了注意力。  
“国际幻象社收购海马集团失败。KC社长海马濑人近日重新回到了我们的视线中……”  
屏幕上的海马表情冷峻，正对着话筒说着什么。他的弟弟跟在他身边；背景是正在建设中的海马乐园。  
城之内看了几秒钟后还是换了台。

18  
本田严肃地说：“城之内最近好像有点不对劲。”  
游戏和杏子点头表示同意。  
杏子说：“连本田都发现不对劲了，说明事情已经非常严重了。”  
她无视本田的抗议开始回忆城之内的种种奇怪行为：“嗯……他那天一直对着便当里的鱼块发呆。”  
本田想到了另一件事：“还在厕所里一直盯着水龙头。我怀疑他是想用洗手池淹死自己。”  
游戏想了想：“你们还记得他之前说过的人鱼吗？”  
“你不会真的相信这种童话故事吧？”  
游戏摇了摇头：“但他这学期选修了海洋生物学。”  
杏子和本田对视了一眼，感到事情越发扑朔迷离了起来。

19  
“我们最近有一个与童实野大学合作的项目……”  
圭平点开幻灯片说着。  
海马忽然皱起眉。幻灯片用到了一张照片，似乎是这次与他们合作的教授的某一堂课；角落里有一个模糊的金发的人影。  
他的目光只在那个人身上停留了短短的一瞬，但圭平仍然捕捉到了这个目光，若有所思。

20  
城之内正扒在小船的船舷上思考人生。  
倒不是说他坐上了什么贼船，而是他也很惊讶自己现在竟然选修了一门跟专业毫无关系的课程，还为了完成这门课的实践作业搭船出了海。  
正当他对着空无一物风平浪静的海面叹了第七次气时，身后忽然传来一声大喝：“城之内你不要想不开啊——”

他好不容易跟教授和同学解释清楚他只是在看海真的没有打算跳下去。接下来的行程十分顺利，除了他的同伴时不时朝他投来的关切目光让他后背发痒之外他没有遇到任何难题，甚至一向莫测的天气都一反常态，日光一路照看着他们做完了所有的作业。  
这里没有海难，没有神秘的女巫，当然也不会有什么人鱼。  
这样想着，他在观察日志上记下了最后一笔，踏上了回程。

21  
“完了完了要迟到了！”  
拎着书包冲进教室的一瞬间，城之内以为自己跑得太急出现幻觉了。  
海马在教室的正中央。  
是的，他没有看错，不是作为成功案例或者慈善代表出现在屏幕的幻灯片上，而是活生生地站在他的眼前。  
“你——”  
他开口。  
“是KC的社长海马濑人先生！”  
教授从海马的身后跳了出来，一边说着一边示意城之内赶紧找个位置坐下。

城之内几乎是心不在焉地听完了整堂课。KC与童实野大学的生物系进行了合作，共同筹建海马乐园的水族馆；海马来到学校进行项目的介绍和宣传——虽然没人知道为什么这种事情需要社长纡尊降贵来做就是了。  
直到海马站到他眼前，他才回过神。  
回头看去，教室里空无一人，教授已经收拾好了东西，对他眨了眨眼：“走的时候记得关灯。”  
教授也离开之后，城之内总算开始整理自己乱成一团的思路：“我还以为——你怎么——”  
海马没有耐心地等他拼凑出一个句子来，开口打断了他：“不然呢？难道你觉得我会像童话故事里那样，等到哪天你掉进海里的时候忽然出现救你上岸吗？”  
“那也不该是一声不吭地跑来我学校吧！”  
“那你觉得应该怎样？”  
海马的反问让城之内无话可说。他确实根本就没有想过他们还能再次见面。  
海马继续问：“要跟我一起去水族馆吗？”  
城之内有些茫然：“什么水族馆？”  
“我刚刚用了一个小时来介绍的那一个。”  
海马无言地看着他，这让他心脏的某个角落愧疚地缩了缩。他回忆了一下自己下午的课程，决定还是水族馆更重要一些。  
“去吧。不过我得让游戏帮我交一下作业……”

22  
“……然后你们就幸福快乐地生活在一起了？”  
杏子问。  
城之内抓了抓头发：“呃？差不多？就是这个感觉吧？啊哈哈！”  
本田抱着胸表情严肃：“我不相信。”  
“那你要怎样？我让他给你现场表演一个活人变鱼？”  
在城之内说话的时候，他身后传来了一声重重的咳嗽。  
几人回头，首先看到了圭平，然后是他身后的海马。圭平看向城之内的目光里似乎有些幸灾乐祸。  
本田说：“你们来得正好，我们正说到——”  
杏子给了他一胳膊肘，成功地让他噤了声。  
城之内站起身，跟朋友们道了别，在他们神情各异的目送中同海马和圭平一起离开了。

23  
尾巴沉在水里、上半身趴在岸边的圭平说：“以后会有机会让他们慢慢相信的！也不用太着急。”  
城之内坐在水池边，双脚有一搭没一搭地拍着水：“希望吧。”  
另一个影子从深水的不知何处游来。  
趁着城之内不注意，圭平扯着他的裤腿把他也拉进了水里。  
城之内在水里扑腾了两下，想找小孩算账，但他不如有着鱼尾的圭平那样在水里也能行动自如，很快就被甩开了。想着反正衣服也湿透了，他也就没有急着回到岸上，而是沉下去，并尝试着睁开了眼睛。  
水中很亮。不知道海马用上了多少水底照明，把整个水池都映成了萤蓝色。那是一种既不属于白天、也不属于夜晚的亮度，会让人错觉身处另一个星球。  
海马游到了他身边。  
“不要去想他们了。现在我只要你相信我的存在。”  
这样说着，越过浮动的光和气泡，海马把他拉进一个亲吻。

Fin.


End file.
